


23

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [10]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Based on a one line tumblr dialogue prompt...





	23

“I am here to grace you with my presence!” Flinna stumbled over to her girlfriend. 

“Are you...are you drunk?” 

“There was a pub...and I couldn't resist the Guinness...soooo good.” The empress nearly fell onto the concrete but Spencer caught her. 

Spencer wouldn't normally be amused by such sloppy behavior but she was surprised and slightly pleased to see her girlfriend when she hadn't been expecting Flinna for another week. “What are you doing here?” The brunette asked. “You weren't supposed to be here until the 23rd…” 

“Well my darling Harvard at Harvard, Merry Fucking Christmas!” Flinna smirked at Spencer's own smile. 

“Flinna...that's...this is-I-” She was cut off with a sloppy drunken kiss and yelped when she felt hands in places where they shouldn't be on a street corner. “Flinna?” She was blushing. 

“Hm?” 

“I don't mind kissing you...but maybe we should hold off on grabbing my ass, k?” 

“It's been months…” Flinna whined. “I love your ass. I love all of you…” 

“I...I know. But maybe we can-go back to my apartment? The one you found for me?” 

Flinna looked around. People were staring. Fuck. “I'm embarrassing you aren't I?” She sounded sober for a moment. 

“A little.” 

“Shit. Sorry.” 

Spencer smiled shyly as she touched Flinna's cheek. “Come home with me. I'll make dinner.” Spencer felt a gloved hand in her own and they walked back to her cozy apartment through the light snow beginning to fall. 

“What were you doing out?” Flinna asked. “It's fucking freezing.” 

“I was meeting some friends.” 

“For a drink?” The empress’s crooked grin made the younger woman melt a little. 

Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled. “Finals are over. It's tradition.” 

“And I bet you did amazing.” 

“It would be silly to expect anything less from a Hastings.” Spencer wrapped her arms around Flinna's waist. “It's so good to see you.” She mumbled into her mate’s neck. 

“I want you…” The voice Flinna used went straight to her-never mind. 

Spencer smirked. “You're drunk. We’ll talk about that tomorrow. Right now, food and rest should be a priority.” 

“Fine…what's for dinner?” 

“Stouffer’s lasagna.” 

“The perfect food for one exhausted college student and an intoxicated monarch.” Flinna leaned in and this kiss was gentle and she could feel Spencer smiling. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Spence.”


End file.
